


Foreign Swaggers chatroom

by GwSnsd



Series: International Fanworks Day 2019 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: INCLUDES STAR WARS SPOILERS, International Fanworks Day 2019, Johnny being a Star Wars fan, Mark is shook, Ten only appears at the end, chatfic, cuz why not?, foreign swaggers - Freeform, how to tag?, i dont know either, i dont know why i post this, lowkey johnten, star wars focussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwSnsd/pseuds/GwSnsd
Summary: Mark watch Star Wars for the first time and it is chaos





	Foreign Swaggers chatroom

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Includes Star Wars spoilers
> 
> also: credit to the people who made these memes because it is definitely not me

The Foreign swaggers  
(Mark, Johnny, Ten, and Jaehyun) 

Mark: i'm dying

Johnny: same  
Johnny: just generally

Mark: i am watching star wars for the first time cuz HBO remove them in a week. I have watched 1, 2 and i am in number 3

Johnny: the first three ones are straight up pedophilia

Mark: Anakin killed the children!

Johnny: sorry  
Johnny: action and pedophilia

Mark: Anakin is a sick little bastard

Johnny: he is FUBAR die with it

Mark: what

Johnny: its and acronym  
Johnny: fucked up beyond all recognition

Jaehyun: *sigh

Mark: i'm almost crying  
Mark: it is so sad

Johnny: cuz he killed the children?  
Johnny: but honestly Jar Jar Binks is fucking legendary

Mark: jup T_T  
Mark: true that

Johnny: true that is  
Johnny: fucking Yoda  
Johnny: yarrrs

Mark: yup

Johnny: but honestly Anakin and Padmès love story are pedophilia

Mark: she must be at least 25  
Mark: right?

Johnny: no older  
Johnny: she was a young adult when he was like 8

Mark: ew

Johnny: how long time have you been watching number 3?

Mark: 1,5 hours

Johnny: cool

Mark: he needs to die in a hole!!

Jaehyun: like you

Johnny: shook

Mark: they are so formal

Johnny: they are old

Jaehyun: i am pretty sure Anakin aren't much older than you

Mark: fight scene!!  
Mark: YYYOODDDAAA

Jaehyun: ayy

Mark: they're are all mean little potatoes  
Mark: what is Anakin actually?

Jaehyun: nobody knows it, everybody talks about it

Mark: drama  
Mark: it's all drama

Jaehyun: dramarama

Johnny: uh uh is it the scene with the volcano?

Mark: yup

Johnny: uhhhhh  
Johnny: that scene is good

Mark: the music is going nuts  
Mark: the greenscreen is trash  
Mark: and since when are you not dying when you are right over lava?

Jaehyun: you are complaining about everything!

Johnny: roses are red  
Johnny: violets are blue  
Johnny: you were my brother Anakin i loved you  
Johnny: (the last one was a obi-wan quote btw)

Mark: then you can die in a hole with him

Mark: HE CUT OF HIS LEGS  
Mark: HOLY SHIT  
Mark: GOTTA HURT

Johnny: roses are red  
Johnny: violets are blue  
Johnny: our ship is damaged, republic credits will do

Mark: HE IS ON FIRE  
Mark: i'm dying

Jaehyun: i love that this is the first time you watch them

Johnny: yup

Mark: Padmè quote: “is Anakin alright?”  
Mark: well…

Johnny: oh god  
Johnny: she is so romantic  
Johnny: but she is dying anyway so...

Mark: Anakin is really nasty

Johnny: but she is really cute

Jaehyun: Ten is gonna be jealous about that

Johnny: when you have watched star wars seven i have a meme for you

Mark: a meme?

Johnny: roses are red  
Johnny: violets are blue  
Johnny: WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO GO BACK TO JAKKU?!

Jaehyun: *sigh

Ten: I opened my phone and got 85 messages from you complaining about star wars😒

Mark: cry baby

Ten: T_T

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this long time ago but was not satisfied with it so i did not post it, but I realized that it fitted to the theme and decided to post it anyway. Hope you liked it.


End file.
